A Ponte Para a Paz
by Di-Lua Black Snape
Summary: Três ninjas diferentes, mas mesmo assim, iguais. Três começos diferentes, mas para todos o mesmo final. O primeiro: Um ninja. O segundo: Um deus. A terceira: Uma anja. Juntos: Uma ponte para a paz.


**A Ponte Para a Paz**

Tudo começou quando, em mais uma noite chuvosa em Amegakure, dois ninjas de Konoha adentraram uma casa. Nesta, viviam um casal e seu filho, felizes, até o presente momento. Os dois Shinobis da Folha assassinaram os mais velhos, antes de perceberem que enganados, haviam acabado com a vida de pessoas inocentes. O filho do casal, por demais machucado, acabou libertando seu poder, o Doujutsu mais poderoso, o Rinnegan. Em pouco tempo os dois ninjas caíram sem vida no chão, e o jovem garoto ruivo saiu vagando pela vila, sem rumo.

Algum tempo se passou com o menino batendo, nas portas, de casa em casa, à procura de comida. Antes de terminar de chamar por alguém nas casas, encontrou um cão que foi andando ao seu lado. Cansado, deixou-se cair no chão, à espera da morte. Sendo chamado por uma garota de cabelos em um tom entre o azul e o lilás. Ela ofereceu-lhe um pedaço de pão, e os dois caminharam lado a lado.

O menino e a menina adentraram a caverna que servia de esconderijo para ela e outro garoto de cabelos laranja. Os três viraram, então, amigos. Roubavam juntos para se alimentarem. Sofriam juntos, por tudo.

Até que um dia, depois de o cão ter morrido, depararam-se com os três ninjas lendários da Folha. Os adultos deram aos menores comidas e o homem de cabelos brancos se comprometeu a treiná-los.

Passou-se um bom tempo, o ninja lendário que se encarregou de treiná-los, Jiraya, resolveu que os três já estavam prontos para encarar o mundo real e foi-se embora.

Anos e anos se foram, os três haviam criado um grupo de pessoas que poderiam ser contratadas como força de combate nas guerras, a Akatsuki. Pessoas de capas pretas com uma grossa faixa creme por cima.

Por infortúnio, os três líderes foram enganados pelo líder da Vila da Chuva, que capturou a jovem mulher, e impôs como condição de sua liberdade a morte do garoto de cabelos laranja, pelas mãos do ruivo.

Uma kunai foi arremessada, caindo a centímetros do menino de cabelos vermelhos. A kunai foi pega, mas ele continuou sem fazer qualquer movimento. Neste momento, o outro jovem arremessou-se de encontro à lâmina afiada da arma, deixando sua carne ser atravessada pelo pedaço de metal. "Você é... O salvador... Deste mundo." Estas foram suas últimas palavras.

O ruivo olhou para o corpo morto de seu melhor amigo, Yahiko. A raiva tomou conta de seu corpo quando Konan foi bruscamente arremessada ao seu encontro, e os ninjas de Amegakure e Konoha começaram a atacá-los. Os poder supremo do Rinnegan foi ativado e em pouco tempo os ninjas estavam mortos no chão. Mortos... Assim como o melhor amigo dos dois únicos ninjas que permaneciam de pé. O ruivo abaixou-se e, com um pedaço do que antes fora um cilindro de aço, fez um risco transversal em seu hitaiate, cortando ao meio o símbolo do que antes fora a sua vila. A menina fez o mesmo que ele, e carregando o corpo do amigo, os dois desapareceram em meio à tempestade.

Os dois criaram, então, junto de outro ninja, uma nova Akatsuki. Composta de ninjas que usariam capas pretas com nuvens vermelhas. Nuvens vermelhas? Sim. Nuvens vermelhas. Representando o sangue que o céu chorou quando o melhor amigo deles morreu. Representando uma chuva de sangue.

Anos e anos se passaram. Neste meio tempo, o ruivo havia usado seu poder ocular para controlar seis corpos de outros ninjas. Entre eles, o corpo dele. Yahiko. Eles todos, os corpos, juntos, formavam Pein. Uma variação da palavra dor, representando tudo o que eles sofreram. Representando as armas que infringiriam a dor pela qual as pessoas deveriam passar para encontrar a verdadeira paz.

Aos poucos, os integrantes da Akatsuki foram morrendo, um a um, e o sonho deles foi cada vez ficando mais longe de ser alcançado. Deles... O sonho de Yahiko que se tornou o sonho do ruivo, e o sonho de ruivo e do outro se tornou o sonho da menina de cabelos azulados.

Tempo depois, chegou o dia em que os dois estavam frente a frente com seu antigo professor. Pein lutou contra Jiraya, levando o homem de cabelos brancos a morte.

Até que chegou o dia. O dia em que os dois do trio atacariam Konoha. Tudo ia bem até que um menino loiro e barulhento cruzou seus caminhos. O seu nome? Uzumaki Naruto. Pein foi derrotado e então só sobrou seu corpo verdadeiro. Só restou o homem ruivo.

O ninja de cabelos claros se encaminhou para o esconderijo da dupla da Akatsuki e após uma longa conversa, mudou a forma de pensar do mais velho. O adulto de cabelos vermelho-escuros seu sua vida para recompensar a de todos que ele havia matado nesta batalha. Suas últimas palavras foram: "Eu deixo meu sonho e o sonho de Yahiko em suas mãos... Você poderá trazer a verdadeira paz".

A mulher de cabelos lilases desfez a árvore que fora montada com seus origamis de papel para ocultá-los. Pegou os corpos de seus amigos, Uzumaki Nagato e Yahiko, cobrindo os com pedaços de papel e dizendo: "Eles depositaram os sonhos deles em você, então eu deposito o meu também, o meu sonho é que o sonho deles se realize. Eu sairei da Akatsuki".

Passado certo tempo, o homem que junto com Nagato e a mulher de cabelos azulados havia fundado a Akatsuki foi atrás dela. Ela lutou, lutou com todas as suas forças. No final, a beira da morte, ela falou: "Yahiko e Nagato eram as duas pontes para a paz. Eu serei o pilar que sustenta estas duas pontes. Eu serei o pilar que sustenta a pessoa em que eles depositaram seus sonhos!".

Então ela morreu, e os três voltaram a ficar juntos. Um ninja, um deus e uma anja. Três heróis que sofreram mais do que foram felizes. Duas pontes e um pilar. Nagato, Yahiko e Konan. Juntos: A ponte para a paz.

**N/A: Yo! E aí gente... Eu estou num período meio japonês no momento, não liguem não.**

**Espero que vocês gostem da fic! Eu não sei se ficou boa, mas eu acho que pelo menos dá para se ler.**

**Eu simplesmente amo de paixão o Nagato. Eu adoro a Konan, ele e o Yahiko. AAAAH! Daí eu tive a brilhante ideia de fazer esta fic. Contando a história deles.**

**Não sei se vocês gostaram, mas espero que sim. Mandem reviews dizendo se ficou bom, médio, ótimo, uma m**** ou se é melhor eu tirar esta porcaria do ar porque ela é um ultraje. **

**Bom... Beijos,**

**DBS.**


End file.
